Until you say 'I love you' (Revised)
by Izac45
Summary: Luffy While cleaning found something that belongs to Nami and Now she won't stop until he says what she wanted to hear unfortunately... No romance. Reverse rape (and slight yandere Nami) story of LuNa so please No flames. First Oneshot story.


I've been thinking the original story that I had was really... Bad so I thought I should remake the story a little so here is revised version of the story.

* * *

Until you say 'I love you'

It was another day in the new world and everyone was in their chores today in the Sunny.

Franky is clearing out barnacles, Chopper is washing his medical tubes, Usopp was cleaning the grass section of the sunny, Robin is neatly organizing the books in the library (Possibly Reading them also), Zoro is sleeping (Sleeping lazy ass), Sanji is cleaning the kitchen, Nami is washing clothes and Luffy is cleaning the crew's dorms.

Luffy reluctantly cleaned his room, the boy's dorm/s, Robin's room now all he has to do was to clean Nami's room.

So when he entered Nami's room he starts cleaning her bed shelves and be very careful not to ruin her maps after his done he then starts to clean Nami's cabinet and while he cleans he spots something….

"Hmm what's this?" Luffy asked himself.

It was a box from Nami so he picked up the box and starts shaking it to find out that there's stuff inside the box.

'I wonder what's inside.' Luffy thought.

He then proceeds to open the box and to his confusion.

'Wow what is this thing? It looks like a kintama.' Luffy thought confused.

He looked more and picked up something else…

'What's this small thing? And why is it connected to this remote?' Luffy asked himself unaware of the true nature of these things.

He then picked up a notebook.

'I wonder what it says.' Luffy thought curios.

So he looked inside and read what's inside.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I saw a strange kid with a strawhat that fell from the sky he's also really stupid even asked me to join his crew after he told my he's a pirate, So after this buggy guy was rocketed by Luffy's bazooka I decided to temporary join forces with him in order to get enough bellie to by my village._

 _Love Nami_

'Ohh this is the day I meet Nami' Luffy grinned.

He then continues reading Nami's diary.

 _Dear Diary_

 _When I left Luffy's crew I thought I'll never see him again but he found me anyway, I told him to get out of this island and never comeback but he just too stubborn to be convinced, But when I found out that Arlong was lying to me this whole entire time I tried to convince my village not to retaliate but it's hopeless so I cursed out his name while stabbing myself with a knife but Luffy stopped me eventually I asked him to help me so he put his hat on me and said he will, Then after he saved me and my village from Arlong I decided to join his crew To furflie my dream and possible get to be a little more closer to Luffy._

 _Love Nami_

'What does she mean 'closer to me' she's already my friend?' Luffy asked himself.

He continued little did he know that there is a presence behind him.

'Let's see….' Luffy thought while looking at the pages

 _Dear Diary_

 _I was feeling sick these past few days but I don't want Vivi to get worried but we found an island to get me to a doctor. When we we're told that we have to wait for that one doctor Luffy brought me up at the castle Doctorine told me that if I were two days late then I'll die I'm really grateful for Luffy because his brave and strong I think I'm starting to like him._

 _Love Nami_

'Like me? But we're friends I also like her.' Luffy thought confused.

He continued to look for pages relevant to his liking and found this.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I was separated from Luffy and my nakama I'm so sad and lownly without him but when I saw his picture at the newspaper I knew his message but my feelings for him cannot stop so I played with myself after studies and I even bought those toys to think about Luffy while doing this shameful thing I hope I get to reunite with him one day._

 _Love Nami_

'Shameful thing?' Luffy thought really confused now but that shadow is a little closer to Luffy but he still dosen't notice and just kept reading.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I was so happy that we're reunited for these two long years I'm so happy when I saw Luffy, Wow he is a lot more hotter and stronger than two years ago even the X-scar is hot on him I'm just jealous that his on amazon lily for these years but I hope I get to reveal my feelings for him this time._

 _Love Nami_

'Feelings?' Luffy now completely confused.

He reads a current entry on the diary

 _Luffy I love you, Luffy I love you, Luffy I love you Luffy I love you, Luffy I love you, Luffy I love you, Luffy I love you, Luffy I love you, Luffy I love you, Luffy I love you…_

"Huh?" Luffy muttered then someone was covering his eyes. "What the-"

"Guess who~?" A familiar voice giggled.

"Na-Nami what are you-"

"Shut up you looked at my box didn't you? You naughty boy~" Nami said in a seductive voice. "And now It's going to cost you~"

"Fine I'll pay you 1 million berries I'm sorry." Luffy said trying to run away but Nami grabbed him. "Oi I said I'll pay you mone-"

"It's not money I'm after~" Nami said licking her lips.

"Wha-What do you want then?" Luffy asked terrified but Nami giggled seductively

Nami then leaned into his ear then in a seductive voice said "Your vir~gi~ni~ty~."

Nami then Lounges at him and viciously tearing off his clothes and proceeds to touch Luffy's abs and scars while licking his member.

"Oi N-Nami stop it!" Luffy groaned.

"Nope~ you saw my book how can I stop~" Nami said now sucking his member.

Luffy groaned in pleasure as Nami went faster and deeper sucking his member until.

"Ahh Nami I feel strange!" Luffy said about to climax.

Nami just kept going faster and deeper waiting for him to climax inside her mouth.

"NAMI" Luffy screamed Climaxing inside Nami's mouth.

'Hmmmm Luffy's sperm it's delicious' Nami thought Nami then licked him member clean and he went hard again.

"Let's try this one next hmm~" Nami said as she takes of her bra revealing her larger chests Luffy was stunned.

"Oi Nami that's enough- ahhh" Luffy got interrupted as he felt Nami's cleavage squeezing his kintama.

'Damn their so soft' Luffy thought of groaned in pleasure.

"You're enjoying this aren't you~?" Nami asked.

"N-No your wrong." Luffy said groaning but Nami smirked.

"Liar~" Nami said as she kept stroking his member with her breasts harder and faster until….

"NAMI I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE AGAIN!" Luffy yelled.

Nami smirked "Its okay spray it all over my beautiful breasts~"

Luffy then came all over Nami's breasts.

Luffy feels exhausted but then….

"Luffy~" Nami said as she pushes him onto her bed then went on top of him. "I'm gonna eat up with my pussy now~" Nami said as she gets ready to steal Luffy's virginity.

"Nami don't"

"Even if you say no I'll do it anyway~" Nami said.

She then lowers herself the tip entered Nami she then pauses for a while before taking the whole length breaking her hyrem as a result she screams quietly but continue anyways.

"Ahhh this feels good Luffy do you~?" Nami said.

"St-Stop it Nami I only think of you as my sister please stop?" Luffy said but Nami continued.

"Oh Luffy~ Don't you dare call me your sister!" Nami said as she goes faster riding his member. "We're now lovers be greatful….. my love~"

"Nami I'm in love with Vivi please sto- Ahh" Luffy is about to finish as he felt a finger in his prostate.

"You dare say another name while you're having sex with **me** you need to be punished more~" Nami said as she went fast with Luffy and with her finger.

This went on for a while until…

"Nami please stop I'm gonna explode again!" Luffy said but Nami kept going.

"I'll keep doing this until **you** fall in love with **me** and **me** alone." Nami kept going more and more until.

"NAMI" Luffy came inside her.

Luffy pants thinking that this torture is over until he felt a tounge.

"Nami don't" Luffy said.

"Luffy~ I love you for most of my life and I will always love you for the rest of my life~" Nami said in a little bit scary voice "So Don't you ever think I'm letting you go for one second EVER~"

"Nami stop it I like someone else." Luffy said

"Oh Luffy I can't accept that your in love with someone else, So my inner nympho says keep going until you say…

'I love you'~"

* * *

I hope you like this version of the story.


End file.
